disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
Canada is a North American country consisting of ten provinces and three territories. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean, and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Canada is the world's second-largest country by total area, and its common border with the United States is the world's longest land border. Information The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to Britain in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy, culminating in the Canada Act 1982. Government Canada is a federal state governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state. The country Prime Minister is currently Justin Trudeau. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. As of 2011, it has a population of approximately 33.4 million. Canada's economy is one of the world's largest and is reliant upon its natural resources and trade, particularly with the United States with which it also has a long and complex relationship. Per capita income is the world's ninth highest. It is a member of the G7, G8, G20, NATO, OECD, WTO, Commonwealth of Nations, Francophonie, OAS, APEC, and United Nations. Films *''Air Bud'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (filmed in Vancouver) *''Air Buddies'' (filmed in British Columbia) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (partially filmed in Vancouver) *''The Incredible Journey'' *''White Wilderness'' (partially filmed in Manitoba and Alberta) *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' (mentioned, now called North Montana) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie'' *''Snow Buddies'' (filmed in Fort Langley) *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (filmed in Nova Scotia) Television *''The Next Step'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series'' Provinces *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland and Labrador *Nova Scotia *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan Territories *Northwest Territories *Nunavut *Yukon Cities and Locations *Toronto *Ottawa *Calgary *Victoria *Vancouver *Quebec City *Montreal *Winnipeg *Halifax Attractions *Canada Pavilion *O Canada! *King Arthur Carrousel *Ice Hotel Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Canada *Michael Adamthwaite *Will Arnett *Lynette Hunter-Aldridge *Jay Baruchel *Eric Bauza *Christophe Beck *Samantha Bee *Amanda Billings *James Cameron *Neve Campbell *John Candy *Jim Carrey *Eddie Carroll *Tom Cavanagh *Sarah Chalke *Don Cherry *Tommy Chong *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Hayden Christensen *Wendy Crewson *Peter Cullen *Mychael Danna *Lolita Davidovich *Dean DeBlois *Charles Dennis *Chris Diamantopoulos *Céline Dion *Aaron Douglas *Marie Dressler *Jeannie Elias *Radin Farvargan *Feist *Nathan Fillion *Katie Findlay *Erin Fitzgerald *Dave Foley *Michael J. Fox *Courtney Francis *Sarah Gadon *Victor Garber *Ryan Gosling *Jessalyn Gilsig *Jennifer Hale *C. Ernst Harth *Phil Hartman *Tricia Helfer *Doug Henning *Marieve Herington *Arthur Hill *Tamarah Hooper *Alf Humphreys *Lynette Hunter-Aldridge *Pascale Hutton *Tajja Isen *Robert Ito *Joshua Jackson *Sarah Jeffery *Carly Rae Jepsen *Taylor Kitsch *Tyler Labine *Christie Laing *K.d. lang *Maurice LaMarche *Avril Lavigne *Eugene Levy *Rich Little *Donal Logue *Jessica Lucas *Alexander Ludwig *Steve Mackall *Dave Madden *Howie Mandel *Peter Mansbridge *Rachel McAdams *Eric McCormack *Kevin McDonald *John McLeish *Thomas Middleditch *Lee Millar *Shay Mitchell *Rick Moranis *Vanessa Morgan *Alanis Morissette *Carrie-Anne Moss *Farley Mowat *Nicole Muñoz *Anne Murray *Brooke Nevin *Leslie Nielsen *Catherine O'Hara *Sandra Oh *Ty Olsson *Meghan Ory *Anna Paquin *Dan Payne *Mary Pickford *Alison Pill *Oliver Platt *Christopher Plummer *Sarah Polley *Carly Pope *Gita Reddy *Ryan Reynolds *Caroline Rhea *Italia Ricci *Nancy Robertson *Wayne Robson *Seth Rogen *Kacey Rohl *Will Sasso *August Schellenberg *Caterina Scorsone *Drew Seeley *Kerry Shale *Martin Short *Rachel Skarsten *Cobie Smulders *Shayn Solberg *Ned Sparks *Chantal Strand *Tara Strong *Dave Thomas *Gordon Tootoosis *Keegan Connor Tracy *Alex Trebek *Karine Vanasse *Emily VanCamp *Laura Vandervoort *Nia Vardalos *Jessalyn Wanlim *Richard Williams *Michael Wincott *Calum Worthy *Kevin Zegers Gallery Canada Day 2003.png Canada Day Pin.png Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin 2.jpg Canada Pin.jpg Disney Canada Day 2006.jpg Flag_of_Canada.png pixar-canada1.png|Pixar Canada logo Category:Countries Category:Halloweentown Category:Brother Bear Category:Air Bud Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Halloweentown locations Category:Kim Possible Locations Category:Locations